


Lord Typos Kinktober 2017 (cancelled)

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accepting select ships, Alsooooo, Breath, Clean...so vanilla?, Clothes, Daddy/Mommy kink, Dealers choice x3, Dirty Talk, Experiments, First Time, Gags, Glory Hole, Im not taking prompts, Im shit at smut soo, Just ship ideas, KINKTOBER2017, Lazy Morning, Master/mistress, Messy, Other, Party, Prostitution, Punishment, Sharing, Size Difference, Smoking, Solo, Teasing, Toys, Wax, blinded - Freeform, exhibition, heat - Freeform, non con, possessive, role play, strip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: I'm gonna try this!!!!!!!!!!! Send pairing ideas if you want to my inbox.(I couldn't keep up and I'm lazy sorry ^^;





	1. Chapter 1

ALL THE PROMTS ARE IN THE TAGS, I MAKED RAPE FOR THE NONCON ONE CAUSE I'M NOT SURE If I'm gonna do it or not


	2. First Time Spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all
> 
>  
> 
> Past abuse mentioned no real triggers

   Rus looks over to the smallest papyrus he has ever met with a fond grin, Edge may have come from underfell but he's the softest thing to exist there. The poor skeleton was horribly abused and neglected by his older brother, and while he may have a decent lv for a fell monster it's obvious that it wasn't by his choice. Edge flinches if you even reach for him and panics if you touch his arm, both were big alarms that caused the swap brothers to take him home and care for him. It had been a bumpy road but due to Sans' patience Edge could now initiate physical contact whenever he wanted.

    Which lead to right now, Edge was cuddled to his side wearing a large black hoodie and watching anime with Sans and Rus. Dinner had been eaten and Sans had finished dishes before putting in an anime called Neo Yoko. It was an odd show but Edge seemed to like it or it was mind numbing mix that took over, who knows. With how sweet, peaceful, and perfect day it was he couldn't stop himself from gently cradling Edge's face, pecking his teeth with a skeleton kiss, and saying "I love you."  

  As soon as the words left his mouth Edge started to tear up and Blue started to cheer. Rus was frozen in panic at his slip up but as Edge hugs him tightly rubbing his face on his chest he found his panic vanishing as he holds onto his date.

\----☆

   It's been a few months since then and even though the most physical they have been is grinding Rus was content. So I'm sure anyone would feel the surprise he felt to see Edge laid out on their bed in an orange and black, pumpkin themed lingerie blushing brightly with his soul glowing just as bright. As much as he wanted to claim his love in the way no one has before, he needed to be sure of his mates intentions. "Edge...babe what is all this?" Edge pulls at the lace around his torso nervously "We haven't done much but it's obvious your not always satisfied so i-" "I am satisfied Edge. If your happy I am, I don't need to have sex with you, I just need you." The scared skeleton stares in shock before he leaps at Rus to place  several kisses along his face, then jaw, and ending up around his neck where he bit down playfully. "I want to try, and if it's too much I'll let you know ok?"  Rus nods and lays Edge on the bed with a fond smile. "Sounds good to me."  
   
    Rus had quickly stripped Edge and sits on the bed his hands helping him memorize every bone and spot that brought forth moans and shakes. It was truly something to see the once proud skeleton trust him enough to be completely at his mercy. The thought of it alone was filling his head with cotten as his fingers sneak lower but he makes sure to keep an eye on his lovers face for any signs of discomfort. Once he's sure that all he sees is pleasure Rus leans down and puts his long tongue to use. Edge tasted so sweet with a hint of spice that warmed his throat and left him wanting so much more. 

   A lick along that slender neck earned him a mewling moan, a lick along the always exposed spine earned him a full body shudder, and his favorite reaction was when his tongue slowly dipped into a dripping mound causing Edge to scream and push him in deeper with hearts in his sockets. Rus slides a finger down with his tongue and eases it into his mates virgin passage. The screams, the smell, the taste and the view will forever be ingrained in his memory as he adds a second finger while his tongue presses into Edge's swollen clit. His mouth is flooded with cum after he added the third finger and he pulls away purring at the trail of saliva and cum between his mouth and his mates mound.

  "Are you ready for more?" Edge blinks and stares with fuzzy heart shaped eyelights. "One moment.. I'm-why didn't we do this before??" Rus laughs and pulls him close using his legs. "Because I was letting you set the pace for your comfort." Edge nods and wraps his legs around Rus. "Be gentle ok, your my first."


	3. Wax Cherryberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tries something new and honesty is the best policy for any relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already late but wax isn't really my kink so I tried *shrugs*

   Blue smiles as he checks his special candle set and first aid kit, today was the day he convened his lovely sub to finally play with one of his favorite kinks, wax play. Obviously his darling sub was wary of the new kink, and fire, but he's had practice; mostly on himself and Edge, because Rus wanted to try and there's no way in hell he's letting a baby dom do that alone. Especially since Rus hasn't noticed how to look past his subs pride and notice the subtle clues he gives off when truly at his limit.

    Blue shakes his head to clear his head as he steps into the shed they had converted into a play place, because playtimes are extremely messy and the shed has a drain in the floor that made cleaning up so much easier. On the table sat his nervous sub, naked but excited and Blue can't help but kiss his cheek as he holds up a soft, suple red silk rope. "I got you a gift, because even if you don't like the wax, I will make sure you enjoy your time here ok Red?" Nervous but excited eyelights stare at his face before nodding, "The safeword is still Pub right?"  "That's right Red! Now strip and lay back so the magnificent, dominant Sans!!"

Red chuckles but lays back after stripping down to nothing except the bright blue collar that replaced the one his brother had gotten him. "Go easy ok..." Blue smiles and kisses him gently rubbing his ungloved hands along the scarred body.  Setting the silk to the side he grabs the candle and licks up Reds sternum before dropping a few dribbles of wax over the blue saliva on those ribs; Red jolts but thinks in the feeling of heat then the pinch of cooling wax. "Its....not bad but not that good, kinda itchy feeling." Blue smiles happily as he pops the wax off. "I appreciate your honesty, let's use the ropes instead then!"


	4. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup keeps his lobe safe and happy from Black as he plans their escape.

    Pup coos down at the monster his brother had kidnapped and wounded, they looked like him but healthier and stronger. His hands gently caresses the skull, careful of the empty sockets; in his rage Black had blinded the new dog and so the broken skeleton was gifted to him. As he increases the amount of magic that's flowing from fingers into the damaged sockets he hums and plants gentle kisses along his head. "It's ok sir, I know some bat monsters who can teach you their secrets on how to see without sight." Edge twitches and his hand raises up to hold onto his own. "Sir?" No words were said as Edge pulls his hand down to his mouth to place a kiss of his own and Pup's soul fluttered.

    Pup helped up Edge after his healing session and leads him to their shared room. The small kiss to his hand had left him wanting so much more, the affection and comfort he felt around Edge was something that he will always cherish this feeling and when he and Edge are free from Black maybe they could do more than simple touches and stolen kisses. 

   Edge surprised him by pulling him close and nuzzling his face into his sensitive neck after tossing away his spiked collar. "Edge wha- aaahn!" His neck was assaulted by kisses, licks, and bites, he loved it as his hands dip under his lovers shirt. "You horrible tease!" Edge groans in pleasure as his hands stroke scarred ribs and sensitive spine before dipping down into those too tight pants. "Only for you Pup, I just want to see your face as you tower over me, use me to your hearts content."

  He's frozen in surprise before he leaps forward tackling his blind mate down onto his mattress and devouring his mouth in a needy kiss, he was going to completely wreck Edge. His needy hands all but tore his lovers clothes off in desperate need to be closer. Deep red magic in the shape of a wet mound greeted him and his own magic formed painfully quick. "Oh Edge~" He drops down and buries his face in the magic, licking eagerly and trying to force his tongue in deeper. Moans, loud and pure, echo in the room as  his tongue slurps and twists into a dripping passage and his drool connects his tongue to the mound as he pulls away. "I hope your ready to scream pet."

He lifts up boney legs and rests them on his shoulders as he unbuckles his pants and frees his straining member. Edge laughs in a teasing way and arches his back rubbing himself against the searing heat of Pup's arousal. Pup angles his hips down just so his tip nudges the entrance before snapping his hips forwards and grinding himself deep into the pliant hole. "Fuuuck, Edge!" He shakes and rolls his hips, panting as he holds onto his lover. Said lover clings to him, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

\----

 Edge's body rocks from the force of each thrust and his mind was numbed by the pleasure heightened by his lack of sight. He's been teasing Pup for so long just to get this result and he couldn't be happier. He felt so safe caged underneath boney arms with teeth in his neck and he's not ashamed to admit how quick he had cum but damn did he feel proud of how quick Pup followed after. As he clings to Pup he stared sightless at his direction and grinned. "So about these bats.."


	5. KINKTOBER CANCELLED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies

Sorry but I couldn't keep up and honestly muse comes and goes to much


End file.
